


passing notes

by methydologigi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, In-Universe RPF, Love Notes, Other, Rating will change, Realizing Feelings, Season 12 (RuPaul's Drag Race), Writing Notes, i'm not totally sure how the sequestering works but i'm trying my best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methydologigi/pseuds/methydologigi
Summary: i'm sorry, but i'm just thinking of the right words to sayi know they don't sound the way i planned them to bebut if you'll wait around awhile, i'll make you fall for mei promise, i promise you i will***after a tiring first day filming, gigi wants nothing more than to pass out in her hotel bed. she doesn't expect to be scribbling notes back and forth between her and another cast mate, and she especially didn't expect to catch feelings during a competition either...
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	passing notes

What a whirlwind of a day.

Gigi pressed a tired hand against her temple, a slow, uneven exhale making her deflate against the back seat of the van. Her eyes drooped closed, so the streetlights were only dull flashes across her lids when she pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the window.

She had definitely expected a lot for their first day of filming, but nothing could have prepared her for everything that had happened. She was ready to pass out as soon as they got back to the hotel.

“Hey, you okay?” a soft voice called out to her. She lifted her head and looked over her shoulder to the queen sitting right beside her. She hadn’t even paid any attention to who had sat there when they all piled into the van, but now even in the dim light she recognized who it was right away.

Crystal was looking at her with a soft concern, the exhaustion that was etched into her face a mirror of Gigi’s own.

Her first impression of the queen had been pretty positive- she enjoyed the delightful foolishness that Crystal had shown off as soon as she entered the room, in a full clown look, oozing glee and charm. And seeing her come out of drag only made her like her more, listening to her chatter away in one of the cutest voices she’d ever heard. Not to mention that _hair_. And now...

Crystal’s hand came up to Gigi’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. The gesture was comforting, making Gigi forget a little of her fatigue as she leaned into the touch easily. She could honestly go for a massage, but she wasn’t about to ask that of Crystal.

“Yeah,” she mumbled back, “today was just a big day. I’m tired.”

Crystal gave her an understanding look, nodding with her lips pursed.

“You’re telling me,” she whined, dragging a hand through her curls. “I’ve listened to queens talk about the struggle they’ve had on the show but it’s so much different experiencing it firsthand.”

It made Gigi feel marginally better knowing she wasn’t alone in her feelings, and spent the rest of the ride complaining with Crystal about the hardships they’d already gone through, and was pleased to find that she was really easy to talk to. Before she knew it, they had already arrived at the hotel- not that it was that far from the studio, but it felt like time had flown by so quickly talking to Crystal.

The queens piled out of the van, stumbling sleepily towards the front doors, and Crystal was still stuck to her side. As she was to Crystal’s.

They were smushed together in the back of the elevator on the way up to their rooms, still chatting, and Gigi couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter at how close they were, and Crystal didn’t even seem fazed by the proximity.

“Hey,” she said, “wanna meet up for breakfast tomorrow?”

For whatever reason, she half-expected Crystal to say no, even though there wasn’t really a reason for her to. Crystal’s face lit up, flipping her hair over her shoulder and grinning at Gigi.

“It’s a date,” she replied. Gigi laughed and swallowed down the butterflies that suddenly threatened to escape her stomach. The elevator came to her floor and she stepped out, turning to wave to Crystal only to find her standing right behind her. She was a bit surprised, and then quickly realized Crystal’s room must have on this floor too.

Crystal carried on their conversation until they got to their rooms, and Gigi wanted to smack herself on the forehead- they were right beside each other, how had she not noticed?

“Guess we’re neighbours!” Crystal exclaimed, clapping her hands together happily. Gigi gave her a brilliant smile, ducking her head with a laugh. Crystal seemed to be good at that, making her laugh. She waved the thought away quickly.

“Guess so,” she replied, watching a producer usher Crystal into her room while she waved at Gigi. She kept leaning out past the doorframe as much as she could until the production had to finally push her in with faux irritation. Gigi couldn’t help but smile stupidly, amused by the other queen’s antics, though the moment was interrupted by her own escort motioning to her door.

As soon as Gigi stepped into her hotel room she felt her body go lax. The day was done, over with, and the bed was practically singing her name. Her exhaustion came rushing back to her all at once. She walked past the front hall table and stopped. The pad of notepaper and pens that the production staff left them all was sitting there, untouched. She turned back to the table and picked up a pen, hastily scribbling out a message. She started with a note for Crystal, feeling a faint heat on her cheeks, and then wrote one for each of the other girls she had just met. Then she slipped the notes under the door and waited for the tug on the papers from the staff on the other side.

“Make sure they all get the right notes,” she called under the door. She heard mumbled affirmation and rocked back on her heels, pleased with herself.

What she didn’t expect was that, after she had gotten all washed up and tucked into bed, there was a light knock at her door, and a note slipped back under it. She threw her duvet aside and floated over to pick up the paper. Her sleepy eyes swept over the words, lifting a hand to touch her fingertips to her bottom lip, chewing the inside of her cheek. When she was done, she pressed the paper to her chest and smiled to herself- big, dumb, and goofy-, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Once she got back into bed, she reached up behind herself and knocked twice, and her heart jumped when she heard a single knock in return. She turned her light off and pressed her smile into her pillow, waiting for her heartbeat to slow as she drifted off to sleep.

**_Goode night, Gigi~_ **

**_I hope you sleep well, sweetie! Y’arr shaping up to be some fierce competition, and I can’t wait to see what else you’ve got in that treasure chest of yours. Knock once our conjoined wall if you love me!_ **

**_Crystal ♥︎_ **

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! if you wanna follow me on tumblr im methydologigi on there too :P


End file.
